legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja Power Stars
The Ninja Power Stars are small throwing stars used by the Ninja Steel Rangers to unlock their powers, forms, and Zords. They are fragments of the Ninja Nexus Star, originating from the Ninja Nexus Prism. New Ninja Power Stars can be forged from the legendary metal known as Ninja Steel. Once a star is forged from Ninja Steel, it is energized by throwing it into the Ninja Nexus Prism, in which it shoots out after being fully created. Types of Ninja Power Stars Morphing *'Red Ninja Power Star' - Allows the Red Ranger to morph. Contains an image of the Red Ranger and the kanji for "red" (Aka). *'Blue Ninja Power Star' - Allows the Blue Ranger to morph. Contains an image of the Blue Ranger and the kanji for "blue" (Ao). *'Yellow Ninja Power Star' - Allows the Yellow Ranger to morph. Contains an image of the Yellow Ranger and the kanji for "yellow" (Ki). *'White Ninja Power Star' - Allows the White Ranger to morph. Contains an image of the White Ranger and the kanji for "white" (Shiro). *'Pink Ninja Power Star' - Allows the Pink Ranger to morph. Contains an image of the Pink Ranger and the kanji for "pink" (Momo). *'Gold Ninja Power Star '- Allows the Gold Ranger to morph. Contains an image of the Gold Ranger and the kanji for "star" (Hoshi). *'Lion Fire Armor Star' - Allows a Ranger to morph into Lion Fire Mode. It carries a lion motif. It is marked with the kanji for "super" (Cho), located in the mouth of the lion. *'Superstar Mode Star' - Allows Levi to power up to his Super Mode, Superstar Mode. This mode enhances Levi's storm powers. Levi accesses this mode by locking the star into the Superstar Blade and spinning it. Red-Ninja-Power-Star.png|Red Ninja Power Star Blue-Ninja-Power-Star.png|Blue Ninja Power Star Yellow-Ninja-Power-Star.png|Yellow Ninja Power Star White-Ninja-Power-Star.png|White Ninja Power Star Pink-Ninja-Power-Star.png|Pink Ninja Power Star Gold-Ninja-Power-Star.png|Gold Ninja Power Star Lion Fire Power Star.png|Lion Fire Armor Star Superstar Mode Star.png|Superstar Mode Star Techniques *'Element Star' - An elemental power star marked with the kanji for "five" (Go). This power star is capable of launching ninjutsu attacks based on the five elements by turning the blade to the kanji of the respective element before inserting it into the Ninja Star Blade. **'Fire Mode' (Hi) **'Water Mode' (Mizu) **'Forest Mode '(Ki) **'Metal Mode' (Kin) **'Earth Mode '(Tsuchi) Element-Star-Fire.png|Fire Mode Element-Star-Water.png|Water Mode Element-Star-Forest.png|Forest Mode Element-Star-Metal.png|Earth Mode Element-Star-Earth.png|Metal Mode *'Storm Star' - An elemental power star that contains the power of lightning and wind. This star is used by the Gold Ranger **'Lightning Mode' **'Tornado Mode' ' Storm-Star-Lightning-Mode.png|Lightning Mode Storm-Star-Tornado-Mode.png|Tornado Mode ' *'Ninja Fusion Star' - This star is form from the combined power of all six primary Ninja Power Stars. It allows one of the Rangers to wield the powers of all six Ninja Steel Power Rangers combined. It also enables the the ability for the Ninja Steel Megazord to combine with the Bull Rider Megazord to form the Ninja Fusion Zord. Ninja Fusion Star.png|Ninja Fusion Star *'Ninja Ultra Star' - This star is one of the most powerful stars created by Mick, if not the most powerful. It allows the Ninja Steel Megazord, Bull Rider Megazord, and Lion Fire Megazord to combine, forming the Ninja Ultrazord. Ninja Ultra Star.png|Ninja Ultra Star *'Ninja Clone Star' - This star gives the Ranger using it the ability to spawn one or more clones to fool their opponents. Ninja_Clone_Star.png|Ninja Clone Star Zords *'Robo Red Zord' - Red Ranger *'Dragon Zord' - Blue Ranger *'Nitro Zord '- Yellow Ranger *'Kodiak Zord' - White Ranger *'Zoom Zord '- Pink Ranger *'Bull Rider Zords' - Gold Ranger *'Rumble Tusk Zord' - Can summon the Rumble Tusk Zord as well as form the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord. *'Astro Zord' - Can summon the Astro Zord, which has some similarities to the Astro Megaship, as well as form the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord. *'Lion Fire Zord' - Can summon the Lion Fire Zord, the personal ship of Princess Viera, ruler of the Lion Galaxy, as well as form the Lion Fire Megazord. *'Sub Surfer Zord' - Can summon the Sub Surfer Zord as well as form the Sub Surfer Ninja Steel Megazord. *'Ninja Blaze Zord - '''Can summon the Six Zords that form the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Red-Zord-Power-Star.png|Robo Red Zord Blue-Zord-Power-Star.png|Dragon Zord Yellow-Zord-Power-Star.png|Nitro Zord White-Zord-Power-Star.png|Kodiak Zord Pink-Zord-Power-Star.png|Zoom Zord Bull Zord Star.png|Bull Rider Zord Rumble-Tusk-Zord-Star.png|Rumble Tusk Zord Astro Zord Star.png|Astro Zord Lion Fire Zord Star.png|Lion Fire Zord Sub Surfer Zord Star.png|Sub Surfer Zord Ninja Blaze Zord Star.png|Ninja Blaze Zord Vehicles *'Mega Morph Cycle Star '- Created by Mick and activated by Calvin using the motorcycle he built. Call is '"Mega Morph Cycle! Rev Up!". Mega_Morph_Cycle_Power_Star.png|Mega Morph Cycle Star Master Stars *'''Ninja Master Mode Star - This star enables a Ranger to morph into Ninja Master Mode once they enter the cockpit of a Megazord. When piloting a Megazord, this mode is a requirement. If this mode is not utilized, the Megazord will not work. The only Megazord that doesn't require this is the Lion Fire Megazord, but it still requires a mode to work, which would be Lion Fire Mode, the Battlizer used by the Ninja Steel Rangers. Ninja_Master_Mode_Star.png|Ninja Master Mode Star *'Super Ninja Steel Mode Star' - This star enable a Ranger to access Ninja Super Steel Mode, the updated form of Ninja Master Mode. Ninja Super Steel Mode is more powerful and allows anyone in this mode to summon the Ninja Master Blade. This mode also comes with a new weapon: the Ninja Super Steel Blaster. Ninja_Super_Steel_Star.png|Super Ninja Steel Mode Star Legendary Ranger Red Rangers *'Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger' **'Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - Dragon Shield' *'Red Alien Ranger' *'Red Zeo Ranger' *'Red Turbo Ranger' *'Red Space Ranger' *'Red Galaxy Ranger' *'Red Lightspeed Ranger' *'Red Time Force Ranger' *'Red Wild Force Ranger' *'Red Wind Ranger' *'Red Dino Ranger' **'Triassic Ranger' *'Red S.P.D. Ranger' *'Red Mystic Ranger' *'Red Overdrive Ranger' *'Red Jungle Fury Ranger' **'Jungle Master Red' *'Ranger Red' *'Red Samurai Ranger' **'Super Samurai Mode' **'Mega Mode' **'Shogun Mode' *'Red Megaforce Ranger' *'Red Super Megaforce Ranger' *'Red Dino Charge Ranger' **'T-Rex Super Charge' Sixth Rangers *'Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger' *'White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger' *'Phantom Ranger' *'Magna Defender' *'Titanium Ranger' *'Quantum Ranger' *'SPD Omega Ranger' *'Solaris Knight' *'Overdrive Mercury Ranger' *'Ranger Gold' *'Super Megaforce Silver' *'Dino Charge Silver Ranger' Legendary Team *'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' *'Alien Rangers' *'Zeo Rangers' *'Turbo Rangers' *'Space Rangers' *'Lost Galaxy Rangers' *'Lightspeed Rangers' *'Time Force Rangers' *'Wild Force Rangers' *'Wind Rangers' *'Dino Thunder Rangers' *'SPD Rangers' *'Mystic Rangers' *'Overdrive Rangers' *'Jungle Fury Rangers' *'RPM Rangers/Ranger Operator Series' *'Samurai Rangers' *'Megaforce Rangers' *'Super Megaforce Rangers' *'Dino Charge Rangers' Category:Items Category:Weapon Category:Throwing Weapon Category:Power Source Category:Legendary Items Category:Powerful Items